Amnesia
by kalukiluka
Summary: Aku berharap bisa terbangun dengan amnesia di esok hari dan melupakanmu. /Song Fic/Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Summer a.k.a 5SOS/Typos/GaJe


_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_

 _I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted_

 _And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

Sang bayu menerjang tubuhnya seakan ingin menghancurkan seluruh tulangnya. Rambut pirangnya ia biarkan bergerak bebas di sekitar wajahnya. Iris kelabu dinginnya ia tutup dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam tuxedo hitam yang ia kenakan. Ia berdiri di koridor ini sendiri. Tanpa kawan. Otaknya terus ia paksa untuk mengenang kejadian yang pernah terjadi di koridor ini, dulu sekali. Ia ingat bagaimana hangatnya pelukan gadis itu. Ia ingat bagaimana lembut dan manisnya bibir gadis itu. Ia ingat rasa bahagianya saat melihat senyum tercetak di wajah gadis itu. Namun sekarang lihatlah, ia sendiri disini. Tak ada gadis berambut coklat itu. Tak ada siapapun.

 _Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_

 _When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_

 _Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_

 _If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

 _'Cause I'm not fine at all_

Ia mengerti kenapa gadis itu tak lagi disisinya. Ia mengerti mengapa gadis itu tak bisa terus menerus mencintainya. Gadis itu milik orang lain. Tapi tak pernahkah ia membaca nama yang terukir di hati pemuda itu? Tak tahukah ia bahwa pemuda itu sangat mencintainya? Mungkinkah semua yang mereka hanyalah dusta?

Dinginnya bayu terus merayapi koridor sunyi ini. Ia membuka iris abu-abunya. Melihat sekeliling dengan sendu, ia berbalik. Menjauhi kenagannya.

 _I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

 _I remember the make-up running down your face_

 _And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

 _Like every single wish we ever made_

 _I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

 _And forget about the stupid little thing_

 _Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

 _And the memories I never can escape_

 _Cause I'm not fine at all_

 _No, I'm really not fine at all_

 _Tell me this is just a dream_

 _Cause I'm really not fine at all_

Koridor masih setia sunyi ketika akhirnya seorang gadis datang kesana. Dress merah yang melekat ditubuhnya bergoyang sendu diterpa angin. Sejenak mata coklat madunya mengawasi koridor Hogwarts ini. Hingga suatu kenangan menyakitkan menusuk otaknya. Ia pernah disini, dulu sekali. Dengan orang terkasihnya. Kristal bening meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah, membuat make-up nya luntur. Ia melepas high heels nya, lalu duduk di undakan yang ada di koridor ini. Semua memori menyerangnya bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun. Ia teringat saat bibirnya dengan mudah sekali mengucapkan perpisahan. Ia teringat bagaimana pelukan terakhir kekasihnya, yang terasa begitu hangat. Ia ingat saat kekasihnya menciumnya lembut. Sebenarnya ia tak pernah ingin mengingat itu. Ia benci memori itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga ia tak bisa mendampingi pemuda itu. Ia milik orang lain sekarang, besok, dan selamanya. Status darah lah yang memisahkan mereka. Meski perang telah berakhir, namun tak semuanya berubah. Mudblood macam dirinya tak pantas bersanding dengan Pureblood kaya seperti pemuda itu. Maka dengan seluruh kesakitan yang membungkusnya, ia memutuskan berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Kenangan-kenangan manis seperti ini yang membuat bungkus kesakitan itu tak pernah terbuka, selalu menyelimutinya. Ia berharap, sangat berharap. Bahwa ia tak pernah bertemu pemuda pirang itu. Ia berharap dirinya terbangun dengan amnesia esok hari dan melupakan semua kenangan manis bersama Draco Malfoy.

 **End**

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Jiahhahaha *rotfl* Apa-apaan ini? Fanfic apa ini? Gak jelas yak? Huahaha, song fic pertama guys :')**_

 _ **Sebenarnya cerita ini udah lama numpuk di antara folder folder aneh gue. Dan baru kali ini bisa di publish. Kebetulan barusan menang lomba cerpen, itung itung ini sebagai perayaannya #eaakk eaakk**_

 _ **Segitu dulu ye. Review?**_


End file.
